A Flawless Birthday
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: It's AJ's 27th birthday and she gets a most wonderful surprise when Layla returns. Can she and Naomi make her birthday the amazing day it was meant to be? AJ/Layla/Naomi!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with a WWE one-shot. This one celebrates the 27th birthday of our beloved Divas Champion AJ Lee and is actually a belated birthday gift to the Divas Champion herself. Hope you like it AJ!_

March 19 2014

AJ Lee sighed lustfully as she gazed at some rather risque pictures of her best friend and one-time tag team partner Layla El. It was her 27th birthday, and she was missing her friend dearly. Little did she know this would be a night she'd never forget.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this girl." Naomi smiled as she sat next to AJ, looking at the same pictures. Even though they were rivals in the ring in real life they had a friendship together since their days in NXT and she could tell by the look in AJ's eyes that she saw Layla as more than just a friend. "It still feels like she just left." Naomi added, smiling softly.

"Yeah but good god is she hot..." AJ moaned, feeling her booty shorts get wet.

Naomi nodded, watching the pictures with more than a bit of interest in her eyes. Layla's soft, pretty, face, her toned and athletic body, and her round, shapely, booty made her an object of desire for many who saw her. "Damn right she does, god I miss that ass." Naomi sighed softly.

"Girl you have a great ass too, don't play." AJ laughed.

"Yeah I do." Naomi nodded and grinned with pride, her plump butt filling out her blue jeans, "And so does Layla, any idea when she's comin' back?" She asked, eager to see her friend again.

"Any time now, according to dirtsheets." AJ beamed.

"That's not soon enough for us," Naomi chuckled, her eyes roaming the pictures of Layla in bikinis.

"Yeah...I wish she was here...so I could tell her..tell her I.." AJ trailed off, blushing.

"Tell her what?" said a fair British woman's voice near the door of the room. It was none other than Layla El back with seemingly full health and she looked better than ever.

AJ literally fell out of her seat in shock.

"What the...Layla?! when did you get back!" Naomi exclaimed while she helped AJ to her feet.

"I just got cleared to return to the ring today and I decided to check on my friends. I was actually on the way to my room when I saw AJ's locker room and I just had to check on her first." Layla smiled warmly.

AJ squealed in joy, as she sprinted to Layla, hugging her as tightly as her small frame could manage.

Layla hugged AJ with a smile, "I missed you AJ, I really did." she said softly in her embrace.

"How much did you miss me Lay?" AJ cooed softly.

"Out of all my friends in the WWE you were on my mind the most." Layla replied sweetly. "I never went a day without thinking about you, I missed you with all my heart and I could hardly wait to come back, at least so I could see you again." She answered happily.

"There's something special I've been waiting to tell you for days.." AJ replied, her pouty lips forming a cute grin as she blushed.

Naomi watched this with a curious smile, what was AJ going to say?

"What is it AJ?" Layla asked in her interest, seeing her friend blush and grin.

"I'm in love with you Layla..." AJ admitted softly.

"AJ...do you mean that?" Layla asked in a soft, sweet, voice.

"Yes...I'm head over heels in love...your my whole world.." AJ murmured, looking at the beautiful British woman with pure love in her eyes.

Layla could feel her heart pound in her chest. She didn't know AJ felt this way about her but she wasn't shocked or turned away by this declaration of love, "I...didn't know you felt this way about me AJ."

"I have for months, I was just shy.." AJ admitted, giggling shyly.

"Well...if thats how you really feel..." Layla started, speaking from her heart now. "I love you too." She answered sweetly.

"Yes...I knew you loved me." AJ cooed.

"And to prove it...this." Layla said before giving AJ a soft kiss on her lips.

AJ moaned happily.

"Y'all know I'm still in the room, right?" Naomi asked with a little smile as she saw her two friends kiss.

"Yeah...of course we know.." AJ giggled, blushing.

"So now that ya do." Naomi smirked before kissing Layla herself, much to the Brits surprise...but she didn't back away, she just stood there and returned the kiss.

AJ whined in protest.

"I didn't forget you," Layla purred, kissing AJ softly, sweetly.

"I love you Layla, my little English Muffin.." AJ giggled.

"I love you too AJ, my Crazy Cutie," Layla giggled as well.

AJ smiled radiantly, kissing her passionately.

Naomi whined softly as well, kissing Layla's neck in affection. Layla soon had her lips busy, kissing both girls, giving both of them her attention.

"Don't forget what day it is baby." AJ cooed to Layla.

Layla broke the kiss suddenly as if she just remembered something very important. "Oh that's right, happy birthday AJ!" Layla beamed at her newfound girlfriend.

"Thanks sweetie...soo what'd ya get me?" She giggled.

"Nothing special, just some video games," Layla smiled, opening up her travel bag slowly deciding to begin teasing her friend just a little bit.

AJ's eyes lit up with glee.

"I had to reserve a couple of these games in advance, make some calls, but I'm sure you'd like them." Layla grinned while she took out the games.

Naomi watched with curiousity to see just what games Layla bought for AJ.

Layla soon took out three games. The first one was a new copy of Batman Arkham City, the other was MLB 14 The Show that Layla had managed to get on a pre-release deal, and the final one was actually a double-combo pack of Pokemon X and Y in a single case.

AJ squealed loudly in joy. "Oh my God! Lay, how did you know?!"

"Well everyone in the world knows your a gamer so I figured I get you some games, especially since I know you're into some sports and adventure games too." Layla beamed.

AJ hugged as tightly as she could.

"How...can you be so small and hug...so...tight?" Layla grunted as AJ hugged her tightly in her grip.

AJ giggled, easing up. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Ain't that the truth, I had the sore sports to prove it," Naomi laughed. "You should use the bearhug as a finisher." She added, giggling.

"Ya think it'd work?" AJ asked.

"Not as good as the Black Widow, trust me I know, but it's a good wear down move if you don't want to use it as a finisher." Naomi said.

"True...so Naomi, where's your present?" AJ asked, looking like an excited teenager.

"I actually left it in my room, be right back." Naomi said, with a little smile.

AJ smiled gleefully.

Naomi left her hotel room to get back to her own, smiling hile she did so.

"Hey Lay?" AJ asked, a naughty smile on her face.

"Yeah AJ?" Layla asked, noticing the smile on AJ's face.

"Why not give me the greatest present ever?" AJ giggled.

"What do you mean exactly?" Layla asked.

"_Sex_." She replied bluntly, giggling.

"You sure it's not too soon? I mean I just got here." Layla noted.

"I've waited months, we're having sex tonight!" AJ squealed.

"Okay okay we can, just not now." Layla pointed out with a little smile.

AJ audibly whined.

"I'm back!" Naomi chimed, returning to AJ's room with a shoe box under her arm.

"Finally!" AJ squealed.

"I bought these shoes for you the other day," Naomi smiled as she sat the shoe box on a table and opened it up. The box had Arkham City Chuck Taylor Converse shoes. They were emblazoned with AJ's favorite supervillain, Harley Quinn.

AJ squealed in delight. "Awesome!"

"I knew you would like those." Naomi smiled. "I know you like Chuck Taylors and comic books so I tried to get you both."

"Thank you so much!" AJ squealed.

"Those things look great AJ, I can't wait to see you with them on." Naomi smiled.

"You two are the greatest!" AJ squealed.

"You're just saying that because it's true." Layla beamed as Naomi gave AJ a friendly hug.

"I love you both." AJ cooed.

"We love you too baby." Layla smiled as Naomi nodded. "Yeah I love you too, shame we'll go back to hating each other once the cameras are on though."

"Well Lay has my back both ways right baby?" AJ giggled.

"Oh of course," Layla nodded, "I wonder how Sarona's going to act now that I'm back." she pondered. Tamina and AJ may have had a business relationship since they hardly hung out together outside of the ring but they were friends.

"I'm sure Mina will understand. You had me first." AJ cooed.

"I hope so, last thing I wanna do is get your bodyguard mad." Layla giggled

"She hurts you, she's got me to deal with." AJ smirked.

"Wow. You'd stand up to your own bodyguard." Naomi said, clearly impressed with AJ's statement of loyalty to Layla.

"Damn straight I would. Layla's my baby as much as this." She kissed her precious Divas Championship.

"And it's good to know you still have the Divas Championship." Layla nodded. "I would just die if I came back knowing you lost it." She added softly.

"I'm gonna die with it in my arms. It's mine forever." AJ purred to it.

Naomi innocently whistled, choosing not to verbally disagree with AJ at a time like this.

AJ looked at her friend, innocently raising an eyebrow.

"Now now girls don't fight, there's no cameras around." Layla spoke up, trying to keep peace between her fellow divas.

AJ instantly stripped them both.

"What the?...AJ girl what did you do that for?!" Naomi asked, covering up her private parts as she and Layla were both nude.

While Naomi was shocked and surprised that AJ did this," Layla simply folded her arms over her ample breasts and smirked at AJ while thinking, _"You just couldn't wait til' tonight, could you?"_

"I want you both in bed, right **NOW**." AJ demanded.

"I was thinking you'd want it later but okay," Layla smiled, walking closer to the bed.

Meanwhile Naomi wasn't so sure about this. "I ain't ever been with another girl before, I don't know about this." She said.

"But...but it's my day.." AJ pouted, her lower lip trembling.

"But I...okay fine, just this once." Naomi said, giving into AJ's cuteness.

"Trust me, when I get done with you, you'll never want a guy again." AJ breathed.

Layla smirked at her friend's confidence but she was certain that AJ could back it up as Naomi started to blush.

AJ smirked, pulling Naomi in and kissing her passionately.

Naomi was surpised by the kiss but she didn't break it or move away she slowly gave into it.

AJ giggled gleefully.

"Don't get smug birthday girl." Naomi purred, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Maybe I wanna be." AJ cooed.

"Really?..." Naomi purred, moving her hands lower to rest on AJ's butt cheeks.

"Really.." AJ purred.

"Then in that case..." Naomi purred before she and Layla slowly stripped AJ.

AJ smiled happily.

"Have you ever been shy?" Layla giggled, kissing AJ's neck softly.

"Nope." AJ snickered.

"I thought so," Layla giggled before kissing AJ passionately on her lips, Naomi moving her own lips to AJ's neck.

"Mmm...feels good." AJ cooed.

"How about this then, how does this feel?" Layla purred, placing a finger in AJ's womanhood from her side.

AJ squealed in bliss.

Layla grinned, "You like that, my Crazy Cutie?" she purred.

"You bet your ass I do Lay." AJ moaned.

Layla grinned, "Let's lie down..." She said before lying down with Naomi and AJ on the bed, kissing the birthday beauty passionately with her finger moving steadily within her folds.

"Ahhhh...ohhh..." AJ moaned.

Layla grinned, placing another finger in AJ's pussy, moving them in and out of her sweet spot while Naomi left a nice hickey on AJ's neck from her passionate lips.

"Ahhhhh fuck! I'm soooo...close!" AJ yelled.

"Come on baby, come for us, come on." Layla purred, watching AJ near her peak while she pumped her fingers in and out of her lover's slit.

"**LAAAAAAAYLA!**" AJ screamed her lover's name as she came.

Layla and Naomi grinned, watching AJ achieve orgasm with satisfied smiles. This was the clearly the best gift they gave AJ thus far.

"This is the greatest night of my life.." AJ sighed dreamily.

"Happy birthday AJ." Layla smiled at her newfound lover.

"Thank you my angels, thank you.." AJ cooed.

Soon enough all three girls lied in bed together; Layla was on the left, Naomi was on the right, and AJ was in the middle with her head on the lovely British diva's breasts. AJ had some real fun with great gifts but none were more important than the joy in her heart from Layla's and Naomi's love. Despite on-screen gimmicks and personas the three ladies loved each other without question.

It was the best birthday present the 27 year old could ever ask for.

The End!


End file.
